The competitive swimming rules allow an athlete (e.g., swimmer) to start numerous types of races from a position external to a swimming pool. In many instances, a starting block is utilized, which is a raised platform disposed adjacent an edge of the pool that supports the swimmer prior to starting the race. Numerous parameters regarding the dimensions and orientation of the starting block are specified by rules and regulations set forth by the swimming governing body.
A swimmer may start from one of numerous positions on the starting block. For example, the swimmer may position both feet adjacent a front edge of the starting block and push off the front edge when diving into the water. In other instances, the swimmer may position one foot (e.g., leading foot) adjacent the front edge of the starting block with the other foot (e.g., trailing foot) set back from the front edge for a “track start.” In track starts, the leading foot contacts and pushes off the front edge, or a front section of the platform, while the trailing foot pushes off a raised portion of the starting block.
Some starting blocks include a raised surface in the form of a back plate and/or other raised surfaces that protrude from the starting block that act as a support surface for the trailing foot as the swimmer pushes off from the starting block. Typical back plates include an inclined or otherwise protruding surface that extends upwardly from the starting block. The swimmer is able to position the trailing foot onto the back plate to provide additional thrust when diving into the pool.
Many back plates known in the art protrude upwardly from an upper surface of the starting block at an incline and extend laterally across the entire width of the upper surface. Additionally, back plates that extend the entire width of the starting block have been used to accommodate swimmers who favor one foot or the other for pushing off. For example, a swimmer pushing off the starting block with the right foot would need a back plate disposed adjacent the right foot. Similarly, a swimmer pushing off the starting block with the left foot would need a back plate disposed adjacent the left foot. Therefore, swimming pools have used elongate back plates that span the width of the starting block to accommodate both types of swimmers.
However, there are some obstacles associated with these back plates due to their positioning and orientation. In particular, the back plate may make it awkward for a swimmer to mount the starting block due to the width of the back plate and the inclined nature thereof. In these instances, the swimmer may be forced to climb onto the starting block over the angled back plate.
Some starting block systems have attempted to address these deficiencies by providing an adjustable back plate. However, these back plates still span the entire width of the swimming block and typically only slide forward and away from the front edge of the starting block to shorten the distance between the front edge of the starting block and the back plate.
Therefore, there is a need for a starting block having an adjustable back plate that is capable of being positioned in such a way so as to not interfere with the swimmer when the swimmer is mounting the starting block. There is also a need for an adjustable back plate that is able to accommodate swimmers who push off the starting block with either foot. There is a further need to provide a starting block system that can be easily retrofitted onto existing starting block systems that do not currently have a back plate.